Encontré un niño
by pixi-ice
Summary: Madara y Zetsu, como se conocieron, como se enamoraron MADAZETSU YAOI.


**ADVERTENCIA:** MADAZETSU

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece

EN ESTE FIC ZETSU NO TIENE ESA PLANTA EN EL CUERPO

**Alguien que encuentras.**

Madara iba por el bosque cuando sus ojos toparon con algo inusual en el bosque que rodeaba la cabaña en la que se había situado.

Se aproximo hasta eso sospechoso lo suficiente como para descubrir que se trataba de un niño.

No le iba a matar por estar en su territorio, no era un monstro, al menos primero le hablaría.

-Hola-dijo aproximándose al chico.

Madara se sorprendió al ver que el chico tenía dos colores.

"Que extraño…" pensó Madara.

El chico solo le miró con cara se superioridad a pesar de ser menor que Madara y estar en un estado decadente y hambriento.

-¿qué?-preguntó molesto el chico.

-cuando yo era joven, respetaba más a lo mayores.

-supongo-dijo Zetsu encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó Madara.

-¿Quién lo pregunta?

-Uchiha Mara-respondió orgulloso de él mismo sin querer entrando al juego del niño.

"mierda… ¡me acabo de dejar manipular por un niño!"

Madara le miró con rabia.

Pero esa rabia desapareció cuando vio a Zetsu sonreír, no una sonrisa burlesca sino una sincera y feliz.

-pues no sé quién eres-dijo riéndose Zetsu.

"¿pero de qué se ríe?" se preguntó Madara "que chico tan raro…"

-yo me llamo…-Zetsu dejó de reír poniendo cara triste al instante.

Esa cara preocupó a Madara.

"pero… ¿por qué me importa?" se preguntó el Uchiha.

-creo que me llamo Zetsu-dijo a fin mirando a Madara a su único ojo visible por la máscara.

-¿Qué haces aquí Zetsu-chan?-le preguntó Madara tratando de ser amable.

-larga historia

-tengo tiempo-dijo Madara.

-bueno…-dijo Zetsu después suspiró- no hablo con desconocidos.

"! QUE! ¡ESTE NIÑO ME VOLVERA LOCO!"

-¿me va a matar?-preguntó Zetsu mirándole directamente al ojo.

Madara se sorprendió.

-¿Qué habilidades tienes?

-¿habilidades?-dijo Zetsu señalándose-¿yo?

Madara asintió serio.

-no lo sé…-dijo Zetsu mirando al suelo con expresión triste-

-ag…-dijo Madara enfadado.

"¿Por qué no seré capaz de matarlo?" se preguntó el Uchiha.

-¿hace cuanto que no comes?-le preguntó Madara.

-no lo recuerdo…

-acompáñame –dijo Madara avanzando- ven…-dijo llamándole.

-voy-dijo Zetsu poniéndose de pie.

*******EN LA CABAÑA******

Zetsu se comía a toda prisa el filete, o mejor dicho engullía.

Madara lo miraba alzando una ceja.

-tranquilo… puedes masticarlo, no te vayas a atragantar-dijo Madara.

-si… claro disculpe-dijo Zetsu comenzando a masticar la comida.

-dime… Zetsu ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿yo?

-no veo a nadie más aquí-le dijo Madara.

-tengo 15-contestó el chico.

-valla… eres más mayor de lo que pensaba.

-oye…-dijo Zetsu dejando de comer para mirarle-¿para qué me trajiste aquí? Eres alguna clase de pedófilo o algo….

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó Madara muy ofendido y enfadado-¡SOY EL GRAN UCHIHA MADARA! ¡¿Cómo PUEDES DECIR ALGO ASI DE MI? ¡ES QUE NO TIENES RESPE…!-Madara oyó de nuevo esa feliz risa de Zetsu con una sonrisa cálida y paró en seco mirándole confuso.

-lo siento… nadie me enseño modales… durante estos años solo me ve a mí mismo.

Diciendo esto la sonrisa que tenía desapareció.

Madara lo miró confuso con miedo de haber herido los sentimientos del chico.

"pero… ¿por qué me importa así es?" se preguntó Madara.

-lo que busco es un ayudante…-dijo Madara-alguien a quien entrenar para que cuando sea fuerte me sea útil

Zetsu asintió.

-entonces… enséñeme.

*****DESPUES DE UN RATO DE ENTRENAMIENTO******

Zetsu estaba jadeando manteniéndose en pie con sus últimas fuerzas.

-eres inútil, demasiado mayor como para entrenarte, no sirves, lo siento, esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

-lo siento-jadeó Zetsu y Madara lo miró atento.-¡mejoraré!-dijo Zetsu mirando a Madara con ojos húmedos-¡se lo prometo! Solo… solo… no me deje-dijo Zetsu al borde de las lágrimas.

Madara sintió el impulso de abrazarle y consolarle pero prefirió mantenerse frio y estático.

-de acuerdo…-dijo Madara-te doy otra oportunidad.

********MESES DE ENTRENAMIENTO DESPUES*******

Madara estaba sentado observando el entrenamiento que Zetsu que acabó agotado.

-bien Zetsu… has mejorado bastante… ven aquí-dijo Madara llamándole para acercarse a él.

"tengo que explicarle un nueva técnica más y podrá descansar."

Madara sentado en la hierba del bosque y Zetsu que se acercaba a él jadeando y sin prestar mucha atención al terreno cuando estaba a punto de llegar, tropezó y cayó encima de Madara haciendo que ambos acabaran tumbados en el suelo.

-lo siento es culpa mía-dijo Zetsu

Madara le miró, y Zetsu le devolvió la mirada.

Y a lo mejor era el calor del día que le había afectado al cerebro o a lo mejor era esa cercanía con el chico que le nublaba la mente.

Pero Madara comenzó a quitarse la máscara desvelándole su cara el chico.

El chico se sorprendió por esa acción.

"¿Qué haces? No es más que un niño… es tu alumno"

-no es tu culpa-dijo haciendo que su aliento chocara contra los labios del chico.

Ante eso Zetsu cerró los ojos dejando que la dulce sensación lo invadiera.

Madara al verlo así no puedo evitar cortar la distancia entre ambos besándolo dulcemente.

Madara lamió el labio inferior de Zetsu haciendo que este separara sus labios.

La lengua de Madara se encontró con la de Zetsu, que gimió ante esto y ambas se entrelazaron en una batalla por la dominancia, en la que obviamente ganó Madara, rodando sobre la hierba para quedar encima del chico.

Ante la falta de oxigeno Madara se separó de Zetsu que estaba jadeando bajo él, se había ruborizado y mantenía los ojos aun cerrados.

Madara comenzó a morder suavemente el cuello del chico, obviamente había escogido el lado blanco del cuello del chico, donde las marchas eran mucho más obvias.

******A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*******

Zetsu despertó en la cama de Madara ambos totalmente desnudo, no es como si no recordara lo que había pasado el otro día.

Zetsu se sentó sobre la cama cambiando su postura.

El hombre bicolor se pasó las manos por la car ay sintió como un brazo se enroscaba alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazaba.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó Madara besando el hombro desnudo de Zetsu.

-si…-dijo Zetsu suspirando.

Madara esperó callado por si tenía algo que decir mientras acariciaba su pelo verde.

-verás-dijo Zetsu listo para continuar-mis padres me abandonaron… en una calle… una noche… y unos hombres me recogieron y…-Zetsu hizo un gesto de dolor ante esto-dejémoslo… en que experimentaron conmigo y por eso lo de mis dos mitades…-dijo Zetsu-Todo el mundo que conocí en mi vida, me abandona o me hace daño… ¿tu cual de las dos vas a hacer Madara?-dijo girándose para mirarlo.

Madara lo miró un momento en silencio, y después acarició la mejilla del otro tratando de consolarlo al ver que estaba a punto de llorar.

-yo… nunca te abandonaré ni mucho menos te haré daño-dijo Madara besándolo larga y dulcemente.

Zetsu enroscó sus brazos en el cuello de este dejándose hacer.

-tengo sed-dijo Zetsu tras cortar el beso.

El hombre bicolor hizo amago de levantarse de la cama pero un fuerte dolor se lo impidió y volvió a caer dejando su cabeza apoyado en las piernas de Madara.

-¿estás bien?

-me duele el…

Madara no pudo contener la risa y empezó a reír interrumpiéndole.

-¿con que nunca me harías daño, eh?-preguntó Zetsu maliciosamente.

-bueno… no eran gritos de dolor lo que oí anoche acompañado de mi nombre…-dijo Madara de forma seductora cortando al risa en seco.

-ca… calla-dijo Zetsu poniéndose rojo.

**THE END**


End file.
